villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ken Wheatley
Kenneth "Ken" Wheatley is a major antagonist in the 2018 film Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. He is a mercenary employed by Eli Mills to capture the dinosaurs on the island of Isla Nublar for him so they can be sold off. He was portrayed by Ted Levine, who also played Buffalo Bill in The Silence of the Lambs and General Russell Woodman in Evolution. History Ken Wheatley and his team accompanied Claire and the Dinosaur Protection Group to Isla Nublar to round up the dinosaurs and deliver them to another island reserve, since a volcanic eruption is imminent and will kill all the dinosaurs. However, after Owen tracks down the last surviving Velociraptor (known as Blue), Wheatley and his men betray Owen by capturing Blue before leaving Owen, Claire and Frankin to die while keeping Zia to perform surgery on Blue since he needs her alive. As it turns out, Mills plans to capture all the dinosaurs and sell them off as sentient weapons for profit, and that Wheatley is involved with it as he intends to collect a 'significant bonus' for his assistance. To that end, Wheatley and his men managed to capture several more dinosaurs before transporting them into their ship through cages while collecting their teeth as trophies to make as a necklace. After reaching to the mainland, Wheatley soon learns that Owen and his friends have evacuated. To that end, he gets several of his men to capture them at gunpoint before putting them in a cell per Mills' orders. With the dinosaurs delivered to the auction, the event is disrupted when Owen releases a Stygimoloch to cause havoc, sending several people to flee away from the scene. In the ensuing chaos, Wheatley looks for Mills demanding his bonus before he attempts to go inside the cage of the genetically engineered dinosaur (known as the Indoraptor) to retrieve one of his teeth as a trophy for his necklace, shooting him with two tranquilizer darts to keep him from attacking him. However, Wheatley soon discovers too late that the dinosaur was only pretending to be stunned, allowing the Indoraptor to bite off his arm and gulping it down in front of him, much to his horror. The Indoraptor then proceeds to maul Wheatley to death before escaping from his cage and slaughtering more people (including Gunnar Eversol) along the way. Reception Ken Wheatly received negative reception. Fans found to be a laughable and ineffectual character, due to failing to notice the Indoraptor being still conscious, putting his reputation as a hunter into question. Quotes Gallery Images Fallen kingdom mercenaries.jpg|Ken with the other mercenaries. JURASSIC WORLD 2 Extended Clip - Special Look 3.jpg|Ken meeting Owen. jurassic-fallenkingdom-movie-screencaps.com-10588.jpg|"Holy cow. What are you? I didn't see you on the island." 08ad0b83 9cdb 4fc1 ada1 1a46ec749181 by othersideraptor102-dcfvgik.jpg|Ken tries to cut off the Indoraptor's tooth, not noticing the latter smiling before killing him. jurassic-fallenkingdom-movie-screencaps.com-10779.jpg|Ken discovers that the Indoraptor was actually playing possum. Indoroaring.png|Ken about to be killed by the Indoraptor. Videos Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom (2018) - Reunited with Blue Scene (2 10) Movieclips Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom (2018) - The Jaws of the Indoraptor Scene (7 10) Movieclips Trivia *Ken Wheatley is one of the two human villains in the franchise (along with Dieter Stark) to physically mistreat dinosaurs (though the only dinosaurs that Dieter physically mistreated were Compsognathus). Navigation pl:Ken Wheatley Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mercenaries Category:Liars Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Poachers Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Spy Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Arrogant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Enforcer Category:Businessmen Category:Torturer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Smugglers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gaolers Category:Obsessed Category:Thugs Category:Greedy Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Misogynists Category:Cowards